Eso es lo que eres
by Orquidea71
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo podras guardar un secreto? Alguien del pasado del Chico Bestia resurge en su vida y las cosas se complican. Reescritura de una vieja historia. Editada desde sus cimientos. No es one-shoot


**Prólogo**

 _Corría._

 _Corría y cada vez le costaba más moverse entre la espesa nieve que cubría al bosque._

 _Helaba y con cada exhalación sentía que el calor en su cuerpo se le escabullia, dándole mayor lugar al frío que le calaba los huesos._

 _Aun mantenía el paso pero con mucho pesar. No podía parar aunque se le nublara la vista, aunque le doliera hasta respirar. ¿Porqué corría? Se preguntó entre mareos y más dolor, ¿acaso perseguía a la niña que tenía delante?_

 _La nieve seguía cayendo sobre ambos, pero parecía ser más cruel con él. Cada copo le quemaba más su lastimada piel al punto de endurecer más sus músculos desprotegidos de cualquier vestigio de ropa. Ella llevaba la delantera, desde su posición podía ver como su ondulado y largo cabello volaba en el viento y cada tanto caía sobre la inmensa mochila azul que la niña llevaba en su espalda. ¿cómo podía cargarla? Obviamente tenía la energía que a él le faltaba y cada tanto volteaba a alentarlo para continuar. Era claro que estaban juntos en esto._

 _¿Huían entonces?_

 _De pronto sintió que algo oscuro se asomaba desde su interior. ¿era culpa? ¿terror? ¿desesperación? La garganta se le secó de repente, pero en cuanto intentó tragar, un delicioso y repugnante sabor a sangre inundó su paladar._

 _Y ya no pudo más, las ganas de vomitar fueron más grandes que su deseo de huir. Cayó rendido sobre sus rodillas y manos sólo para terminar de lanzar lo poco que le quedaba en su estómago. Ella se detuvo también._

 _-Gar. ..- susurró dulcemente mientras volvía junto a él- tienes que dejar de hacer eso… tenemos que irnos - terminó con cierta urgencia, pero él sólo pudo negar con la cabeza antes de recostarse pesadamente contra un viejo roble. -mira… se que estas cansado, pero tenemos que seguir, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo más...No deben encontrarnos ¿entiendes?- pero el chico jamás pudo focalizar su mirada, muy por el contrario sus ojos vagaban entre sus labios morados por el frío y las incontables pecas que cubrían su rostro y sus hombros… en otra época se hubiera puesto a unir los "puntos",dibujando con sus dedos diferentes patrones y haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias, pero no esta vez. .._

 _Ella lo observó detenidamente, Era claro que no se encontraba nada bien. Aquella paliza había sido la peor de su vida, eso y sin contar su última y más nueva transformación, habían resultado nefastas para la Salud del niño, al punto de hacerla creer que, finalmente, lo perdería a él también. La idea de su inminente muerte le llenó los ojos de lágrimas pero también de una profunda determinación._

 _-Garfield - dijo tomando su rostro y logrando captar su atención._

 _-no...No puedo...Ya no…- susurró con pesadez y cierta dificultad, pero sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire y su mirada fija en el delicado vestido de la joven. El mismo era de un color claro que chico bestia no pudo identificar pero estaba seguro que era de verano y estaba viejo y desgarrado en el hombro y en los bordes de la falda, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueRon las incontables salpicaduras de un sobresaliente rojo carmesí que desprendía el mismo hedor metálico que la sangre en su boca._

 _-tu vestido- susurró con desgano._

 _-Gar- volvió a llamarlo redirigiendo la mirada de su mejor amigo a sus propios ojos y acomodando la mano de él en su mejilla.-No importa._

 _Fue entonces cuando él notó dos cosas: la primera fue que no sólo sus manos sino todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre. Y la segunda, él No era el único que estaba rociado con el espeso líquido rojo._

 _Una expresión de pánico y repulsión se dibujó en el rostro del joven verde ¿él había hecho eso?¿a ella, a la persona que más quería en el mundo?_

 _-no,no,no…- se apuró decir mientras acariciaba su cabello a contrapelo- tranquilo, no fuiste tú ...tú no hiciste nada malo... jamás podrías. No tú... tú me salvaste y eso no es malo. Me salvaste de ese horrible monstruo… eso es lo que hacen los héroes ¿no? salvan al mundo de monstruos como ese...Y eso es lo que tú hiciste, me salvaste ,eres un héroe ...mi héroe- Se apresuró a decir mientras el chico comenzaba a marearse otra vez. Ella lo notó y temiendo que esa sería su última noche juntos, se acomodó junto al viejo roble y más cerca de él. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo cubrió con una manta que sacó de su mochila._

 _-siempre te lo he dicho… naciste para ser un héroe. .. Y eso es lo que eres…- susurró en su oído con la mayor dulzura que su voz pudo captar, él enterró su rostro en su cuello, y simplemente se dejó ir._


End file.
